A Night to Realize
by Zeto
Summary: Complete. HaruKyou limeish. Kyou finds Haru after Yuki has left him. He takes him back to his apartment and the result leads to a onenight stand.
1. ANtR: Beginnings

He's left the Sohma's behind since he knew he had no chance beating Yuki. All the times he fought Yuki was to hide his feelings for Haru. He wanted the cow's affections but Haru had eyes only for Yuki and so left.

Disclaimer and etc: Yes, yes, I own nothing, you'll be happy to hear. Ignore the OOC-ness, if you will. Think of this as an AU and from Kyou's POV fic. I'm a Haru/Kyou shipper.

Happy reading!

**

* * *

A Night To Realize  **

by Zeto

Trudging quietly along the street, I stride alone.

As I stroll past the other city dwellers, their chatter and laughter reaches my ears.

How happy they sound, sharing tales of humour and having fun.

What am I doing here?

I shake my head, my orange and longer hair brushing against my face.

I've been here for several years now and I still don't fit in.

All these people with their family and friends-and what do I have?

Nothing_._

Why am I here?

I watch the people busy with their lives, content.

My stomach twists, leaving a sickly feeling.

Heart wrenching, I let out a soft, trembling breath.

Entering a small cafe, I make my way to the server.

I take a seat by the window after a short debate, just as my drink arrives.

I take a sip and almost immediately, I feel the liquid scald my tongue.

Rubbing my tongue against the roof of my mouth, I feel the sandpaper-like roughness grate my mouth.

What a miserable day.

The sky is nothing but a grey canvas.

Cloaked in that-that greyness, the world seems so dismal, dead.

The whole atmosphere a mass of bland desolation.

What the hell am I doing?

I don't have a job, I don't have any friends.

I don't have anything.

Why? Why am I here?

Why am I living this dreary existence? This-this bleakness? This **life**?

Freezing, I suck in a shuddery breath.

Oh, gods. It's never been this bad before. I've never felt this lonely before.

Paper cup falling, it hits the ground, spilling its dark contents along the tiled, shiny floor.

My dark eyes watch the liquid dribble across; a result of my shaky hands.

I shoot up, out of my seat, knocking the chair back.

I take off as my heart pounds, eclipsing all other sounds.

I race down the black tarp of the street, blood rushing in my ears.

I love racing; by foot, car or motorcycle, it's all the same.

The sensation of blazing fire in my blood; the hotly comfortable burning in my lungs.

I love the impression that if I run hard enough, I can leave the rest of the world behind.

Eventually though, I have to stop.

No matter how hard, or fast or far I go, I will never escape.

This loneliness, this miserable feeling of nothing. Yet, I still need to run.

Though I know I can't hide from myself, I'd rather have my delusions, even if it's only for a short while.

Slowing down, I fall back into my familiar trudge.

There's nothing for me in this city. I _know _that but I can't leave here.

I don't want to.

It'd been calling me.

This city with its treasures, opportunities and adventures unknown.

I'd come here searching for something.

I know better now. I'm not that naive, foolish person I used to be.

Life isn't a faery tale with a happily-ever-after ending.

There's no Prince Charming waiting for me.

There's no pot at the end of the rainbow.

However, I'll keep looking for that something.

Keep trying my best. If I don't, no one else will for me.

This is life; I have to make the most of it.

But...how much more could I give?

Sky darkening, it rumbles ominously moments before the heavens begin to tear up.

A fat drop of rain pelts my arm, then another and before long, my shirt is splotched with dark circles.

Most on the streets run for cover but I simply continue my slow walk.

Feeling the rain plaster my hair to my skull, dripping down my scalp in a tickling trickle, I revel in its coolness.

I could get out of it but I'm already soaked. It'd make no difference, really.

The change doesn't matter to me anymore.

Is there something better out there? Something or someone waiting for me?

Feeling eyes on me, I pivot warily.

It's a young man, and although he isn't smiling, his eyes hold an intense gleam.

I know it's not love, not even close but there's something there.

Meeting his gaze, he is unreadable to me; his face gives away nothing as me merely watches me.

We don't exchange any words. There's nothing to say. Not anymore.

Are you lost without me?

Closing the gap between us, he shields me under his umbrella and we walk away.

* * *

Back at our apartment, I'm now clothed in dry, warm pajamas. 

As I slide into bed, I can hear him in his own room.

He knows. We both do. But he'll never acknowledge it.

And as long as he doesn't, I still have a faint hope.

Shutting my eyes, I can already feel the clutch of sleep sink its claws into me.

Just before I'm completely unaware and asleep, a rush of air barrels down on me.

He's entered my room.

Nearly silent, he pads up to my bed and I feel his strong gaze on me but I can't move.

Pulling my blanket up, he covers me gently.

His hand ghosts over my hair and then he's gone.

Maybe it'll never change and he'll never reciprocate my feelings but he's here now.

That's all that matters.

...

...Isn't it?

* * *

Owari

A/N: I hope you don't expect more...seeing as it was a one-shot that I modified to even fit this fandom. It began as an original work, while I was in an Ayaka (from Gravi) mind-set. Now, I may not harbour any positive feelings towads her but I feel for her hopeless situation.

Feel free to comment, criticism if constructive, would be appreciated.

A second part would be miraculous. Certain events that have happened to me have conspired to crush my will to write anything more longer than a one-shot.


	2. ANtR: Leaving

**Disclaimer and etc: **Yes, yes, I own nothing, you'll be happy to hear.

Ignore the OOC-ness, if you will. I'm not used to writing present tense. Why I wrote it for the first chapter, I don't know. This is present tense as well.

Happy reading!

Thanks to any readers and reviewers!

**BakaDen:** You make a girl feel special. XD You've actually inspired me to write a second part. Hopefully, it will be to your liking.

**Polka Dot:** If you read it closely, I've said it's from Kyou's POV and a Haru/Kyou fanfic. Not to mention, the protagonist has orange hair.

**A Night To Realize part2**

**by Zeto**

* * *

**Haru POV**

He's not the one. The one I want is with _her_. Tohru. I'm not mad at her though. How can I be?

She makes him happy. Something I've never been able to do.

* * *

**Kyou POV**

I perch on the apartment rooftop; it seems as though any rooftop is something I adhere to.

At least it isn't raining.

The last time I'd trampled through the rain, the weather had infected me with a cold.

It's always the same though.

Every night I'm up here, looking at the stars above me, the city below me.

Every night he comes to get the me. Yet, every night, I am the one who leads him back inside.

Sometimes I tire of this dance we weave.

Sometimes I just want to leave him, forget everything. But I can't.

Black and white. Black and white haunts me in the form of these beads.

He haunts me too. Him with his black and white hair, his eyes.

I can see the pity in them. And I hate it.

But . . .there is understanding too. . .he knows how I feel.

He longs for another, like how I long to be accepted into the Zodiac. And how I long for him.

It's why we fight. Most of the time, I'd rather not anymore.

But there are times I just want to-to _hurt_ him because . . .it's not me he wants.

I know why though. I'm not him. I _can_'t be him.

I'm not beautiful and smart and liked by everyone. I can't even beat him at martial arts.

Yet to leave Haru though would . . .would be impossible.

I'm just that selfish. I'll take anything I can get; it's better than nothing after all.

Kazuma would gladly have me back and I know he cares for me but it's not what I want.

The wind tears at my clothes.

Sneezing, I shiver, but make no move to return to the warmth of my apartment.

I know he cares for me but that's not enough. I don't want him to just . . . _care_.

I want more but . . . but that's the one thing I can't have.

Warm liquid pools in my eyes and starts to trickle down my face.

It's only the rain, right? I'm not crying. Really, I'm not.

I wonder what he's doing; I wonder what he's thinking of. Is he thinking of . . . Yuki?

But he's here now with me. Shouldn't that be all that matters?

All of a sudden, I hear footsteps behind me. It's him. He looks worried, concerned.

Dropping his jacket over my shoulders, he pulls me close.

I revel in the warmth he exudes. Shutting my eyes, I can pretend for a while.

Pretend he cares and thinks only of me. I can imagine we're the only ones in the world.

I lead him inside and he tucks me into my bed again.

Tomorrow, he'd promised before.

Tomorrow, we'd have the whole day to ourselves and we'd be able to go out.

Leaning in, he gazes into my eyes, as if searching for something.

And suddenly I can't bear his gaze anymore. I turn away from him, hiding my tears, my pain.

I feel his lips graze my hair. He quietly rises to his feet and retreats to his own room again.

He doesn't deserve this; he needs better. I

know I'm not what he wants or needs, but he won't say otherwise.

He's never felt for me the way I feel for him, I know it. Maybe-maybe it's time to let him go.

Waking, I glance at my clock, surprised to find myself awake early for once, earlier than usual.

I slip out of bed and rifle through my drawers for something decent.

After deciding on black cargo pants and a comfortable, white top, I head for my closet.

Slowly, I pull the doors aside and survey the few items enclosed within.

Shouldn't take too long to pack; I don't have much. I take out my bag, dropping it on my bed.

Folding my clothes, I set them within my duffle bag. Collecting my other personal items, I place them in the bag as well.

A silver flash catches my eye. The sun is dimly shining upon a picture upon the dresser.

Trudging over, my trembling fingers reach out and rub the frame. My hand latches on and picks it up.

It's the two of us. We were younger then; I was more naïve.

We'd gone to feed the birds at a neighbouring park.

He'd gotten someone to take a picture as we posed in front of a magnificent water fountain.

I was smiling into the camera but he was looking at me.

There was a twinkle in his eyes, as he'd smiled tenderly at me.

He had an arm slung around me and I was resting my head on his shoulder; we looked a young couple, so completely in love.

How untrue that is, how untrue it turns out to be.

It was a perfect shot; this is the one thing I want to take with me. One last cherished memory.

I tuck it under all the clothes and pick up a small brown teddy bear next to my pillow.

'Forever love' was emblazoned on the heart pillow the bear clutched. I return it to its former position.

Storing the bag under my bed, I realize he'll be getting up soon.

I wash up and head for the kitchen. Eggs, bacon and toast; a simple morning fare even _I_ can't mess up.

A smile tugs at my lips. I remember the first time I tried to make him breakfast.

By the time I was done, I had to throw out the kettle _and_ the toaster.

I was so upset -on the verge of crying, really-he actually ate everything I'd made.

Thankfully, the eggs were all right and the coffee was drinkable.

I've learned a lot since then. Of course, he _did _tell me to stick to onigiri.

He shuffles into the kitchen, rubbing adorably at his eyes.

I hand him his mug of coffee and he takes a grateful sip.

Sitting him down, I whisk around the kitchen, quickly assembling his breakfast.

He polishes the meal off, humour evident in his eyes; he must be recalling the first time I attempted to cook, as well.

After cleaning up, he goes to dress and wash up.

I sit quietly in the living room, watching the sun bathe the city in warm light.

The horizon is flushed with soft gold; it's a beautiful day.

* * *

We start making our way to the parking lot as the sun dips onto the horizon. 

It was a good day, one I wish to last forever with him.

I gasp as we near his car, halting in my tracks. He follows my gaze.

It's him.

Even after a year, he hasn't forgotten about Yuki.

He freezes, his sugar cookie falling to the ground unnoticed.

Stomach twisting, I can only watch as he stumbles toward him, calling out his name.

Yuki turns, surprised. A smile breaks out over his face and he embraces the silver-haired youth.

I've lost him. Maybe . . . maybe I never had a chance at all. Was I foolish to even try?

His back is turned and for that I'm thankful.

He doesn't see the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. Yuki glances straight ahead, into my eyes.

He's made his choice. Who am I to interfere?

I want to hate him. I honestly do but I can't. Not anymore. It's not Yuki's fault Haru loves him.

It's not his either. With a shaky smile, I turn and walk away.

Normally, I'd fight for something I want.

Normally, I'd grit my teeth and stubbornly dig my heels into the ground but . . . but not this time.

Flagging down a taxi, I give our address and before long, I'm standing before our apartment.

The driver thanks me profusely for the nice tip before driving away, taillights flashing red.

Retrieving my bag, I take a lingering look around our apartment, memorizing everything.

I grab his leather jacket. It's one thing I'm sure he won't mind me taking; he knows I like it. It's all I've have.

I know I'll miss him. Every night I'll wonder where he is. Who he's with.

But, will he ever think of me?

...

...Maybe. Maybe not.

* * *

**Owari**

**A/N: **Gah!! That was a whole load of OOC sap!!! T.T Not good . Well, I hope you enjoyed that BakaDen, it's written for you. Now, just don't say you want another part! Lol!


	3. ANtR: New city, old strangers

**Disclaimer and etc: **Yes, yes, I own nothing, you'll be happy to hear.

Ignore the OOC-ness, if you will. I'm not used to writing present tense. Why I wrote it for the first two chapters, I don't know. Kyou's POV again. I've seen the anime and currently own volumes 1-4 of Furuba. ; Not much I'm afraid but getting there! And a tiny spoiler warning-ish. Actually, it's practically nothing. Blink and you'll miss it. Let's pretend Akito died and Kyou moved away.

Heh, I just realized, my fic has not had one word of vocal dialogue so far. Maybe I should change that? This inner dialogue business is hard to maintain.

Oh and I've realized there hasn't been any 'action' whatsoever! Gasp With my hentai mind!! That should change soon enough.

Happy reading!

Thanks to any readers and reviewers!

**BakaDen: **XD Hee! Maybe a happy ending is in order, if I can write it? Good anime cons make me wants to write happy endings for Haru/Kyou. Thank you for that lovely review!

**xxkurenaixx: **Heh heh heh, angst _is _good! Sadly, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. I generally don't _write _them much, but I love them. We'll see what I can crank out.

**riversprite77:** I know! Poor Kyou indeed! And he's my favourite character! Why am I torturing him then?! Because I can and he's so adorable and torture-able!

**foxhana:** A series? I've never posted anything longer than a one-shot for fanfcs. Maybe I can do this. As for angst, I've already had two chapters full of it. I think it needs some happiness. -.- Except it seems I can't ever write something without angst!

**A Night To Realize part3**

**by Zeto**

* * *

Another city; this time an escape. A place to forget.

It's been a while since I last saw him. A long time, but his face is burned into my memory. His dark and light, silken locks and his magnetic eyes are still imprinted upon my mind. That daring, dangerous smile of his.

Sometimes I forget why I left in the first place. Maybe I just don't _want_ to remember.

I've lost him. For good this time and it wasn't because of a fight. It was because of Sohma Yuki, my former archenemy.

Try as I might, I cannot begrudge either of them this. If they're happy, they deserve it. After everything Akito put us through, I'm happy for them. Really.

I just wish...I had someone. Someone who can understand me and accept me for who I am.

I shake my head, this self-pity thing is just pathetic. How long has it been?

Two months, seven days and four hours. Not that I've been counting.

I finish my set of fifty sit-ups and move onto push-ups. It's routine for me. I can't slack off; I may not have to fight Yuki anymore but to slack off would be foolish of me.

My flatmate, Jin returns from work. She grins at the sight of me after taking off her shoes and hanging up her coat.

She lets loose a wolf-whistle.

I arch an eyebrow.

Then she give me some teary eyes, lamenting over the sexual preferences.

I grunt in acknowledgement.

Working at the dance bar isn't bad. It doubles as a cafe during the day and transforms to a night club-dance bar after 6pm.

For some reason, Yuriko our boss, thinks I draw in more customers. I must admit, the tips are kickass. And bar tending isn't hard. Not to mention, it's harder to come in contact with peope behind a bar.

My flatmates Jin and Scott, both work at 24-7 with me.

It's weird though. I mean they both know and accept my sexuality. Ever since I acknowledged my preferences, I've always feared other people's reactions. This was almost as bad as my third form...

Lucky for me, Jin loves yaoi and Scott has a bisexual sister. It was a very awkward subject one night. We all sat down to discuss the rules of bringing any lovers home. I think Jin was disappointed to find Scott unavailable, with a girlfriend of 3 years, and me even more so, being gay.

Heh, Jin. I remember during that conversation, she told me she wanted to watch any action I got into with any of my fuure lovers. I twitched and whapped her.

Jin grins at ne, tossing a thumbs-up my way as she tells me she's making a tuna casserole for dinner.

I perk up. Tuna?

* * *

Even now, I can picture him, enfolding Yuki into his arms. I remember how happy he was to see the rat. How he had eyes only for him.

I was planning on leaving him anyways, really I was. You can't fight to keep someone who doesn't love you back.

How pathetic of me to pine for someone who clearly longs for another; it just seemed to be a rather fitting end at the time. I have to move on though. I can't be a busted clock, always ticking forward but falling back a tock. But I'm okay now. Honest.

If he's happier with Yuki, I don't want to make him sad. Maybe we just weren't supposed to be. But . . . if that's true, then why does my heart twist and crack a little more every time I think of him with that damn rat?

I suppose it just takes time to get over someone. Love doesn't fade overnight . . .

So where do I go from here? I've tried everything. I've taken special classes to further my education, classes for fun and for distraction. I've even managed to get a volunteer job at the local library, reading to children, shelving and doing odd jobs. The kids are great. They're so full of innocence and life, not jaded by humanity's prejudice, cruelty and sloth.

As the sun is sinking below the horizon, setting the world ablaze with gold, fire and violet, I lean against the balcony of my apartment.

Gods, what a hollow existence I lead, devoid of life, of love, of anything.

He was a wild anomaly in my life and yet, he was the anchor within the hurricane. In this corrupt world, I felt protected by his side. He made me feel safe, secure. He made me _feel_.

I remember spending countless hours with him on the veranda. Most of the time, we didn't have to talk. I was content to just be with him; it was a comfortable silence between us. Or at least, _I_ thought it was.

It's time I move on though. I can't keep delving in the past.

The city glows at nighttime, its hundreds of lights twinkle brightly, like candles of hope in the darkness. It's a place of dreams and chances. One of my favourite pastimes is just scoping out the city at night on my balcony.

Accidentally, I bump into a young man and stumble before he catches my arm. I gaze into his emerald eyes; it occurs to me how beautiful, and animated they are.

They aren't unlike . . . _his_ eyes . . .

Damn it! I thought I was getting over him. My voice trails off as I bite my lip.

It still hurts, even after all this time. My heart wrenches every time I think about how in love I am-_was_-with him. It hurts to know no one in the world gives a damn about me. No one cares or loves me.

I'm alone in this world. So alone. Even when I was young, I'd had trouble expressing love and affection; being ostrasized tends to do that to a person.

How could I not fall for him? I was a moth to his burning flame; drawn to him yet doomed to get hurt if I got too close. Doomed to die if I just reached out and touched him.

I never do things half way. It's all or nothing. Maybe that's why I fell so hard for him.

The stranger snaps his fingers in front of my face. Grinning, I assure him that I'm all right but turn my away to hide my false smile.

Freezing, I stop in my tracks. It-it's him!

He's here? In this city? But-but how? Why? He can't be looking for me, can he? Hope rises in my heart.

He hasn't changed much. He's still got that wild look about him. He still has that confident, easy stride and his unruly hair still falls into his eyes.

I feel the blood drain out of my face. My whole world comes crashing down in a mere minute. I've spent so many months just trying to forget him and now, he's . . . back.

We're a mere five feet apart now. He meets my gaze momentarily. Meets my gaze without a single spark of acknowledgment as he strides past me.

Shock floods my system. He doesn't even remember or recognize me?

Only one coherent thought is spinning in my head and I whisper it out loud.

"Ha . . . ru?"

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: Damn! I thought there'd be action in this chapter. Men gomen go! I'll try. -.- Kyou needs to get laid, but only by Haru! XD Well, there was dialogue this time around. Only one word but it counts! Um...that's all I have written at all. I'm not sure where this fic is going but the reviews I have are so wonderful! 

Hee! I just went to a fantastic convention in Vancouver, Canada. I met Scott McNeil. Details are in my livejournal. Check out my profile if you actually have a light interest in the con.


	4. ANtR: Momentary Paradise

**Disclaimer and etc: **Gah! I'm tired of saying I don't own 'em!!

Ignore the OOC-ness, if you will. I'm not used to writing present tense. Ignore any spelling/grammar errors, ne? XP

Happy reading! And-um- rated '**R**' for a reason. XP

Thanks to any readers and reviewers!

**BakaDen: **XD Um...yeah cliffhangers...about that. I can't help it. It just happens, you know. I've been meaning to ask, do you write? I checked out your profile but found no stories. I'd love to see any of your works.

**foxhana:** Ouch! You kill me dead. All right, all right! XD No more cliffhangers? Well...we'll see...I'm not very good at this kinda thing; writing, I mean. I like writing cliffhangers and yes, yes. I am writing. Slowly but surely.

* * *

**A Night To Realize part4**

**by Zeto**

I can feel my heartbeat escalating. It drowns out the sound of everything, along with my erratic breathing.

"Haru!" I whirl around and grab his wrist.

He blinks, looking a little dazed. "Kyou?"

"Are...are you okay?" the words felt strange in my mouth, foreign.

"Yuki...Tohru..."

That is all I need to hear. And I'm dragging him away; back to my place. He doesn't put up much resistance anyways.

It takes three cups of coffee, alot of stifling silence and two appearances by Black Haru before he talks.

My flatmates, thankfully, are both out.

It seemed Tohru was having second thoughts and had put her relationship wit hYuki on hold. Yuki kad gone looking for Haru for comfort then, that fateful day. But she cast her doubts aside and the rat had gone back to her.

"Rebound. That's all I was to him." He whispers.

I have no words to offer to him. I've never been very good with words to begin with. Now is no different.

So we just sit in silence. Somehow though, with him, the quiet is solid, comforting.

Even after all this time, I still want him.

He looks at me as I stare at my hands. I can feel his gaze, piercing.

"Why?"

I whip my head up, demanding. "Why what?"

"Why are you so-?" He gestures with his hands when words fail him too.

"I don't know!" I burst out, angrily.

Why? Why him?

Because he knows what I feel, felt.

Because he acknowledges my existence.

And...

Just because he's beautiful.

I say nothing else to him.

He faces me and cups my chin, tilting my head up to look into my eyes.

Then his lips are on mine. I recoil; a startled, instinctive reaction but he wraps a hand around my neck, drawing me closer instead. I feel him nipping at my lip and I let him in.

A soft moan escapes as our tongues war in a dance of erotic dominance.

I feel the blood rush to my groin and I want more.

He pulls away and I look up at him, feeling a little dazed myself. How did I end up on my back, on the couch?

He searches my eyes.

Grabbing him, I pull him on top of me and kiss him harshly. His fingers work frantically at my buttons and suddenly his mouth is on my nipple, hot and supple tongue darting out.

I arch with a small cry, "Ha-Haru!"

I can feel his need, straining against me. I thrust my hips up, grinding our arousals together.

Before I'm too far gone to protest, I push him away.

He gives me a confused, hurt look.

"Bedroom," I murmur.

We stumble there, stealing heated kisses along the way.

* * *

In the morning, I shuffle tiredly to the kitchen after washing up. Normally, I'd already be up and ready for the day but-well, the night activities kept me up.

Jin is already there, devilish smirk aimed at me. "Have fun last night?"

"Shut up!" I blush furiously.

"So who is he?"

I look away.

"Him?"

I nod.

"You're getting back together?" She asks.

I hesitate. "Not likely. Haru...rebound. That's all this is."

With a sympathetic look, she hands me a cup of steaming coffee a plate with food, more than enough for two. I nod my thanks and head back to my room. Setting the food down, I sit on the edge of my bed and watch him.

His chest rises and falls in even strokes. His hair is a mess as he lays sprawled across my bed. He looks gorgeous. Sexy, sinfully so.

If he wasn't so tired, he'd be up and gone by now.

His dark eyes flutter open.

I give him a small smile and point to the food, "Breakfast."

I have no expectations, no hopes of him staying. Less risk of disappointment that way. Less risk of crushed hope. Of hurt.

I point out the bathroom to him and leave the room.

Making my way to the balcony, I gaze at the city, flushed with sunlight, its occupants ready to brave another day.

Jin pads up to me and hands me another cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I mumble, feeling a little awkward. Haru's the first person I've ever brought home.

Smiling, she winks and hands me a Polaroid.

Haru and I, curled up together. A sheet is draped across our lower bodies. His arm though, is snaked out, wrapped around my chest. Sunlight highlights the fiery red in my hair and glints off of Haru's earrings and necklaces.

My eyes widen.

What **else **did she see?!

"_Jin!_"

"Relax! That's the only picture there is, Kyou."

I sigh, wondering if she'll be the death of me one day, ecchi little yaoi fangirl.

She smirks and wanders away.

More footsteps.

"It's a good shot."

Haru.

I shrug in answer to his comment.

He lifts my chin again and searches my eyes. I look away, unable to bear his touch, his eyes on me anymore.

Hurry up and leave me already! I refuse to break-down. I can't break down. Won't.

Instead, he leans in and kisses me sweetly, softly. Butterfly kisses; a light brush of the lips.

I stare at him, wide-eyed and wordless.

"Kyou. I want to stay with you."

* * *

**Owari**

A/N: Whoo! There's a fan-serviced chapter for you guys. That's about as lemony as it gets from me, guys! I don't actually do lemons. And this site's evil NC-17 ban doesn't help either! -.- Im a sucker for a happy ending. And after all that angst, I figure the fic deserves a happy ending. And that, is the end of that little fic. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Writing it was fun.


End file.
